Silent Tears
by KarmaDreamz
Summary: Hinata loves Naruto, Naurto doesn't, but you see now...Hinata no longer loves Naruto, but Naruto loves Hinata...Who's he going to go to for help? Operation Rose of course! Romantic Comedy HinataXNaruto
1. Secrets and Lies

Silent Tears- Chapter 1:

Secrets and lies…

**Karma**: Hi! Thanks SO much for all the reviews but I'm going to have to start ALL over again! But, only the best for my readers! Lolz! I'm going to reply to reviews at the bottom now! Also, on YTV starting September 16th Naruto will be showing…I heard it's not so good, but I haven't even watched it yet. So, I can't just tell you it isn't any good! I've been WAY too nice lately…hope I go back before school starts, lolz.

Disclaimer: Me. Own Naruto? Yes…maybe…okay no…(sigh) Also, this is based loosely on the book "Flipped" You can read it if you want…It's N-O-T-H-I-N-G like it, okay a bit, but it changes pace later. Right, Hinata-chan?

Hinata: Hai!

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki.

His breathing got slower and slower, Hinata forced herself to look on the hospital bed that the love of her life slept…wishing, hoping, for it to be like before.

Where he would be the loud and obnoxious blond… and just different from all the rest.

And she would be shy, quiet…and weak.

He had forced himself to go beyond his limits, for people just to accept him. To acknowledged his existence, to show them he wasn't just a monster without a heart.

She didn't regret any of her memories; a person shouldn't regret their memories. Each one is precious and has made her who she was today…who he was today.

Tortured. He had been tortured; Hinata felt tears start to sting her eyes as she watched him…completely still…looks like he's snoring though, she thought to herself. Must be a trick of the eyes…

If you lock someone up…in a dark room…for a long, long time…and mentally torture them…It leaves indelible scars…

"Sasuke, that bastard…but this IS what he wanted, ain't that RIGHT Sassy Cakes?" Hinata shrieked.

Hinata started sobbing over Naruto's body, "Don't cry for me Hinata-Chan…I'm already dead," Naruto whispered.

"OMIGOSH! He woke out of the coma!" Ino squealed happily. "He was SLEEPING!" Sakura screeched as she continued to file her nails.

"Nuh UH! Sasuke tortured Naruto, for like a second. Then Hinata came, Sasuke panicked and knocked Naruto into a coma!" Ino said as she went back to her nail filing.

"Actually, he just fell asleep…torturing isn't EXACTLY my thing…" Sasuke said with a sigh, "BUT that doesn't mean NOW your better than me, I'm still better," Sasuke said pointing at them all.

"We KNOW!" Sakura said rolling her eyes, "but I think he was just asleep, no one heard the snoring?" Sakura pointed out the puddle of drool on the hospital bed.

"COMA!" Ino and Konohamaru yelled at her, "Whatever, why again are we filing our nails?" Sakura asked looking at the nail filer.

"BECAUSE! It looks cool; Karma does it ALL the time!" Konohamaru pointed out showing them his nails; "Right" Ino said nodding.

"Are we THAT bored that were doing what Karma does?" Shikamaru said turning to face them, "Well. Konoha doesn't exactly have television, and we the youth go looking around for anything," Rock Lee said shrugging.

"I WILL INVENT THE TELEVISION!" Ino yelled waving around her nail filer, "Me too!" Konohamaru said waving around his.

"I'll help nothing better to do" Kakashi said shrugging showing them his nail filer, "Let's go, Shikamaru!" Ino said as she grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"What? Why? Plus the Television has ALREADY been invented!" Shikamaru wailed, "NUH UH! How come I've never heard of it? And you don't seriously think that a beautiful blonde like me, a really old pervert, and a little kid can invent a television do you?" Ino asked.

"What do you want me to do?" Shikamaru asked "Duh! Invent the television! It's time to throw away our nail filers!" Ino said throwing hers in the trash, "Here! Here!" Kakashi and Konohamaru said throwing away theirs and leaving the hospital room.

"Wait, I need it back…it looks cool" Konohamaru muttered to himself as he grabbed the nail filer leaving the room.

"Sassy Cakes, does NOT leave this room" Sasuke said angrily as he shot Hinata a cold look but she looked kind of…dazed.

"Why exactly did you bring him to the hospital, Hinata?" Kurenai asked her, as she opened the door for her to leave the room.

"He wasn't MOVING I didn't know he was sleeping…" Hinata whispered as she clutched Akamaru in her hands, as Kiba gave his dog a thumbs up.

"W-Wait…You forgot your flower" Naruto said pointing at the rose in the vase, "That was a get-well soon present…for you" Kiba said angrily slamming the door.

"Is he STILL angry about the farting in the face, because that was TOTAL accident" Naruto said with a sigh getting out of bed.

"Anyways, I better get home" Naruto said quietly, "What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she saw him stare at the rose.

"What? Oh…nothing" Naruto said grabbing the rose, "Hmm…okay. But no more torture games?" Sakura said pointing at him.

"No more…definitely no more torture games" Naruto left the hospital room.

"…He stuck us with the hospital bill didn't he…?" Kakashi muttered as he looked up from his book, Sakura and Sasuke nodded meekly as the others ran out of the room, hoping not to be conned into paying the bill.

A nurse walked in, handing them the bill…Sakura's eyes widened in fear as she saw the price on the bill.

Sasuke smirked as he saw the price, "Is this the price or my phone number"

Sakura leaned down to look at the paper, "It's your phone number for emergency contact," she told him as she walked out the door waving.

"Oh…bye Sa-SAKURA! THE BILL, YOU FORGOT TO PAY THE DAM…," Sasuke sighed, knowing she was LONG gone.

"Hmm, Well…I guess that just leaves me and you, Ka" Sasuke looked around the room for his Sensei, but Kakashi too was gone. Leaving the Uchiha to pay Naruto's bill.

The Nurse walked in again, "Will that be cash or check?" she asked him as she took the clipboard from his hand.

Sasuke sighed as he fished through his pocket, "Cash," he told her.

He left the hospital, muttering how he was going to "Chidori" everyone's Asses off.

"Chidori? Oh, Must be one of them Ninja's" the nurse said to herself as she took a 40 out of the small roll of money he had given her, pocketing the rest.

* * *

**Karma**: FINALLY! I'm done! It's kind of different from the first one…but not so much really, but kind of different. Okay, time to reply to reviews before the first chapters even posted! (Lolz, somehow that's V. Funny to me…lolz) Are all my old reviews going to go?

Danny-171984: I re-wrote it so forget about all of those confusing parts! Hope the first chapter is good!

Violently-cheerful: Thanks and I know about the sequencing, that's why I re-wrote the story! And for the makeover, I will use the classy look! Thanks for voting, and I hope its okay to use the whole tie thing!

Ridemylightningx: Thanks! And the classy look wins!

Ellie: HELLO! You do know that I'm a Rock Lee and Tenten fan right? Lolz! So that's really good news for me and I already told you this on the phone didn't I…anyways, NEJI CAN'T DO NOTHING! NEJI WILL DO NOTHING! MUWAHAHAHAHA! Thanks for the review!

Rlnaruhina: I don't like flames, so I hope that wasn't a flame…plus, lolz, I like my stories Creepy and just plain wrong. Uh oh…I forgot to read it… But I PROMISE I will read your story because you asked! Thanks for the review!

Hopeless-flame: Thanks, but I had to re-write the chapters due to horrible sequencing, but the song WILL come back! Better than ever! Lolz, so keep reviewing please!

Anatta: Yay! I was going for fun! Thanks for the review hope you like the re-write of the first chapter!

Angel6 aka trinigyal: WHAHAHAHAHA! I'll die laughing if I read another one of your reviews! Ah HAH! Horoscope IS right; you are bored out of your mind! Sure, I'll let you edit this chapter…make sure it comes back QUICK and if it doesn't you have hell to pay! Please and thank you!

XL: Aw, you're so sweet! Hahaha! You even made me sound nice, which I am…sometimes. (Angel6: do NOT even think about saying that I'm not nice in the next review or Ellie! Because, sometimes I can SO be nice!) Hope your reading this chapter! You're the one who made me update quicker! Thanks for the review!

P0isNous-Ink: Sorry but the computer wouldn't let me put capital N and K in 'Ink'…About Naruto dying, that's actually what I was going for! Thanks for noticing and the review!

sirgraq5858: Thank you! But seriously are you okay? I mean...do you need help or something? Can you not breathe from the laughing because that's a compliment, or are in serious trouble? Okay, maybe I'm overreacting...but, thanks for the review! My story is weird isn't it...?

**Karma: **Omigosh! That was a lot of people! Thanks for the reviews keep on reviewing…please? The next chapter is "The sweetest thing!"…It's not even in the old version but people said it progressed WAY to fast, and I TOTALLY agree! So, I won't be able to do the song until Chapter 5 (Karma bursts into tears) Remember to Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Karma**: I had to start this chapter all over again for the SECOND time! Sigh! Okay…now I have so 'splaining to do about this chapter! Hinata has Kiba as a suitor right? And I immediately thought it was seriously unfair that Naruto didn't have one as well…Tenten said "She'd hurt me, if I wrote her", Sakura swore she'd kill me if I thought about it, Ino said 'yeah right', Temari said NO WAY JOSE! Even though I told repeatedly her my name isn't Jose! Then…Neji was the CLOSEST thing to a girl if there ever was one. So, I picked him! (SHH! Don't tell him!) Lolz. I'm sorry! I'm spouting nonsense again, just read the chapter! Read and Review please! Sorry for the late update!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Do you…?

Silent Tears- Chapter 2:

The Sweetest Thing

Hinata popped another piece of chocolate in her mouth, "Mmm…" she moaned as she finished the last of Neji's S.C.S. (Secret Chocolate Stash). Neji walked into the room completely ignoring his cousin, because she wasn't worth his time.

Opening up his oh-so-not-secret-chocolate-stash-cupboard looking for his 2-month supply of chocolate he had bought just the other day.

"WHERE THE HELL'S MY CHOCOLATE?" Neji shrieked as he went through the whole cupboard, Hinata grabbed her broken Hairbrush.

"WHERE'S MY HAIRBRUSH?" Hinata yelled back at him, "What?" Neji said turning to face his cousin who had chocolate ALL over her mouth. "I had vicious split ends…" Neji muttered under his breath as Hinata pushed him out of the way going back into the cupboard.

"What the hell are you doing? In my house?" Neji asked her, "Where do you keep the Chocolate Covered peanut butter cups? Tell me where you keep them!" Hinata said as she threw a can of peas over her shoulder.

"What is WRONG with you?" Neji said, as she kept ripping apart his stuff, "I don't EAT Peanut Butter, its disgusting…goopy…nasty…" Neji told her as he watched her find a bag of Hershey Kisses and open it up.

"Nothing is WRONG with me? OKAY? I'm perfectly FINE! I just needed Chocolate and EVERYONE knows where you keep the chocolate, I mean even father sneaks into your house and grabs a bar every afternoon" Hinata told him as she unwrapped a Hershey kiss.

"I knew it…" Neji muttered angrily, "I KNEW IT!" Hinata mocked as she angrily threw a Hershey at him. "Go away and leave me alone," Hinata said as she sunk into a corner in the Kitchen.

"Remember how this is MY house?" Neji said as he snatched his chocolate from her, "I don't care" Hinata said grabbing it back.

"I know…I'm going to regret this, but what happened?" Neji asked flinching, "I'm sick…" Hinata whispered softly.

"You ate 2-months worth of MY chocolate what do you expect?" Neji said as he pointed to the hundreds of wrappers on the floor.

"No…of Naruto…" Hinata said sadly, "Naruto?" Neji said as his eyebrow kind of went up in a cocky manner.

"Well, he kind of…kind of did this THING, I don't know how to explain it…or where to start" Hinata said as her face dropped. "My favorite part when someone tells a story is when they start at the beginning" Neji said sarcastically.

"Good idea! Well…" Hinata informed Neji that the following italics is what had happened when Hinata had been…following Naruto (Or STALKING!)

_"Hmm…what's he doing" Hinata whispered as she looked behind the wall, "C'mon Sasuke! LAY IT ON ME!" Naruto said running around Naruto._

"_What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked as Naruto continued to run circles around him, "I'm trying to annoy you, obviously" Naruto said rolling his eyes. _

"_I'm immune now," Sasuke said shrugging, "NUH UH!" Naruto said in obviously shocked he wasn't pissed off yet. _

"_Yeah" Sasuke said nodding, "If you don't beat me up, I'll beat MYSELF up!" Naruto shrieked at him. "I'll pop the popcorn" Sasuke said told him. "Don't you CARE? That I'm SELF-DESTRUCTIVE?" Naruto wailed, "No" Sasuke said as he grabbed a bowl of Popcorn. _

_Naruto gasped, "YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME ANYMORE!" Naruto sobbed, "Never did" Sasuke said simply as he threw a handful of his snack into his mouth. _

"_Oh, that's it. I'm beating myself up" Naruto said angrily, "AND YOUR STAYING RIGHT THERE, WATCHING ME!" Naruto yelled at him, forcing him to sit down. _

"_Hurry up…my popcorn could finish ANYTIME now" Sasuke said pointing to the half-eaten bowl, "PLEASE just beat me up!" Naruto wailed at his feet. _

"_I don't FEEL like it, Go ahead. Beat yourself up…" Sasuke said as he took a big slurp of his drink that came out of nowhere. _

"_NOOO! It doesn't WORK unless YOU beat me up!" Naruto screeched, "What doesn't work?" Sasuke asked as he ate another handful of popcorn. "Well. I called Sakura and told her you would be here, and then she'll come and see you beating me up. Think that you're mean and fall out of love with you! It's win freaking win baby!" Naruto said happily. _

"_How do I win?" Sasuke asked him, "Well. You don't care about Sakura right? You'll get her off your back!" Naruto told him. _

"_SOUNDS good but wouldn't she think of you as a WIMP? And if you hurt ME she'll think YOUR mean, and if I hurt you, she'll think of you as a wimp…and probably think you deserved it" Sasuke said getting up from his seat, "Oh. Never saw it like that…" Naruto said shaking his head. _

_Hinata stared at them from behind the wall…what are those two doing? She could see them…but she couldn't hear them. _

"_I'll be heading out BEFORE Sakura comes along," Sasuke said handing Naruto the empty bowl and a drink that was: _

_In Naruto's point of view…half-full ._

_In Sasuke's point of view…half-empty._

"_BYE SASSY CAKES!" Naruto said waving, "What?" Sasuke said whipping around. "I read your diary…you're a depressing person you know." Naruto said shaking his head. _

"_You read my DIARY? YOU KNOW ABOUT SASSY CAKES?" Sasuke shrieked angrily, "Uh huh! Your mom used to call you that when you were a kid! Cute, ne?" Naruto said laughing. _

_Hinata strained her ears… 'Naruto calls Sasuke, Sassy Cakes…odd' Hinata thought but she had only heard that because they shouted it. _

"_Are you mad at me?" Naruto asked hopefully, "I will torture you with the SHARINGAN!" Sasuke yelled powerfully. _

"_WHAT?" Hinata choked out in shock, "Yay!" Naruto said happily standing straight. "Prepare yourself" Sasuke said in a cold tone as his eyes suddenly turned red. _

"_74 hours of TORTURE" Sasuke yelled, as you know his wheels started spinning madly but Naruto seemed unaffected. 'TORTURE?' Hinata thought horrified. _

"_Uh…PREPARE YOURSELF!" Sasuke shouted again kind of fazed it wasn't working, but Naruto just stared into his eyes. _

"_It's spinning…makes me tired…" Naruto said with a yawn as he fell into deep sleep, "NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata yelled running to help the love of her life. _

"_Huh? Oh it's that…uh…the girl…with the whole…freaky eye thing" Sasuke said snapping his fingers trying to figure out who she was. _

"Isn't HE the one who's tired?" Neji said with a laugh, "Don't you have like a tree to hug, Branch Boy" Hinata said angrily.

"I'll let that one slide…" Neji said in a cold tone, "Anyways, as you can OBVIOUSLY tell…it was just a joke" Hinata said shrugging.

"If he did ALL that to get another girl…he isn't worth it…" Neji said shaking his head sadly, "Hmm?" Hinata said looking up.

"One-Sided love…is never good…tears you up inside that you could never actually be with the person, right? Wrenches the heart in two when you see him with another girl…happy…knowing that your not the one who's making him happy, you'd be a robot if what he did to you didn't hurt you…the best thing to do is just…cut the connection. No matter how much it hurts you…you can love him for the rest of your life, but the best thing is just not to…care about him anymore" Neji said sadly as if his own words were hurting him instead of Hinata.

"Neji…you seem to know a lot about One-sided love…" Hinata told him, trying not to set off the Anti-Friendly Firewall.

'No kidding…' Neji thought sadly, "Nah! It's just that Gai-Sensei made a bet with Kakashi that he could read more of those Make-out Paradise books than Kakashi but then Gai-Sensei cheated and made us read it and tell him the summary of each one." Neji said with a weak laugh.

"Oh! Of Course!" Hinata said with a weak laugh as well, 'He's lying between his teeth…maybe I should help him with the girl of his dreams…then. Maybe he wouldn't be so hostile around me' Hinata thought with a smile.

"What's your kind of girl?" Hinata asked Neji, Neji gave her a ghost of a smile. "I'm partial to blondes," Neji said getting up.

"Oh" Hinata said happily, "Time to for you to leave" Neji said presenting the door. 'He's just acting out because he's heartbroken' Hinata thought definitely.

"You owe me for all that chocolate you lost me! That a 2-month supply for me…that's a year supply for everyone else!" Neji said gesturing to all the chocolate wrappers, "I'll do something MUCH better than chocolate! Someone for you to GIVE chocolate too!" Hinata said happily.

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked her, 'What is she grinning about?' Neji thought worried.

"Thanks Neji! I hope I do get over Naruto!" Hinata said his house, shutting the door.

"That makes two of us," Neji muttered under his breath, as he picked up all those chocolate wrappers she had left for him to clean up.

**Karma**:Remember this is Nino! Get it? **N**arut**o** and H**in**ata rearrange it and you'll get Nino…eh. You don't get it! Lolz! I'm sorry that I haven't updated quickerbut you know School.Took off the note, I forgot I left it there! (The author's note!) Promise, I'll update again Wednesday!


	3. Chapter 3

**Karma**: Remember how I said that Naruto's song is coming in Chapter 5? You DO? That's good, but now it's Chapter 6… Well, I thought it was SERIOUSLY unfair that _Naruto_ has a team but _Hinata_ doesn't. Yeah, well. Does now! The rest of them help her, and you already now Naruto's team but if you don't that's okay because I explain it ALL the way in chapter 6 (This story's going to have 17-18 chapters! Wish me luck!)

Disclaimer: NARUTO? ME? Oh dear…thank you! But, no…I don't own it!

Warning: Italics are the thoughts, like: _'KDZ is SO sweet!' _thought Naruto, and I'm like: "Aw! Too cute!" (See that's regular talking! It's in normal font, so thoughts is Italics and talking and whatever is normal, got it? Get it? Good!)

* * *

Silent Tears- Chapter 3:

Guilt Trip

"IRUUUUUUUUUKA-SENSEIIIIIIII!" Naruto sang running into Iruka's classroom, while there ARE students in there.

"Naruto!" Iruka said turning around to see him, "Oh! Naruto! Our Television progress it going quite well!" Konohamaru yelled from the back of the classroom.

"Television? We have a movie theater…" Iruka said mystified about what on earth that Konohamaru was talking about.

"Good job!" Naruto said, saluting him. "What are you doing here? Are you in trouble? I'm not covering for you if you went back to your hooligan ways" Iruka said stubbornly.

"No, no, nothing like that" Naruto said waving his hand as if trying to erase what Iruka had said, "Then why are you interrupting my class?" Iruka asked even though he was trying to act stern, you could tell he sounded worried about the whole Naruto bursting in.

"I needed Advice, that's all" Naruto said shrugging, "About what? Is it something you can discuss with me in front of my class?" Iruka asked him, still sounding like a worried father (Aw! Sorry, back to the story!)

"Not in front of your class" Naruto said shaking his head, "How about over a bowl of Ramen?" Iruka asked Naruto.

"Fine" Naruto said shrugging, "Fine? Are you SURE your okay?" Iruka asked again. "Completely fine! See ya at Ichiraku Ramen Bar! GOOD LUCK WITH THE TELEVISION!" Naruto said turning away from Iruka to call to Konohamaru.

"HAI!" Konohamaru yelled back, "Bye!" Naruto said leaving the classroom. "Your son is LOUD," said a random kid.

"He's not my…anyways! On with the lesson! Anybody remember how to do Doppelgangers?" Iruka asked the students.

**

* * *

****LATER ON THAT DAY! **

"Naruto! I came as fast as I could!" Iruka said appearing out of nowhere, "Oh…it's okay…" Naruto said shrugging.

"I thought being late was one of your pet peeves?" Iruka asked him, "You don't leave us standing at a bridge for days and come back saying that a Amazon warrior women was trying to take you as a Husband" Naruto said shrugging.

'_That was true…we had to send ANBU to look for Kakashi, oh well. No point dwelling in the past_' Iruka thought, "What's wrong?" Iruka asked him sitting down. "It's a long story," Naruto said with a sigh, "I've got time," Iruka said shrugging. "I'll have a beef Ramen and he'll have Pork" Iruka told the man at the counter.

"That's all right?" Iruka asked him, "Cool…you know my favorite ramen…" Naruto said happily, "Uh. Well, we go out for Ramen a lot" Iruka pointed out.

"Oh. That's true" Naruto said sadly, He had been hoping that Iruka just knew his favorite Ramen…but he did anyways didn't he? Chef gave them their bowls of Ramen.

"Well, since your closest thing I have to a…um…I just for advice since, you've helped me before and was the first person to…accept me" Naruto whispered the last part, "So, what do you need advice about?" Iruka asked Naruto.

"It really IS a long story" Naruto said again, "Aren't you going to eat your ramen?" Iruka asked as he saw the untouched ramen bowl.

"I'm not hungry" Naruto said shrugging, "Are you DYING?" Iruka said staring at him in shock. "I'm not dying it's just that…"

(Assume that he told ALL about hospital, Sharingan, falling asleep, Hinata ECT.)

"And I feel…weird…" Naruto said softly finishing his long story, "I see…" Iruka said nodding. "Am I dying?" Naruto asked Iruka.

"Am I a doctor?" Iruka said sarcastically, "Touché" Naruto said. "Look, I'm pretty sure your just going through guilt right now because you hurt Hinata's feelings right? Don't worry…your probably not dying, but if you don't finish that Ramen…you'll have withdrawal symptoms" Iruka said pointing to his meal.

"Right" Naruto said staring his meal.

(**Karma**: W/E! That means 'Whatever', He eats his meal, says goodbye…the world goes on!)

"Bye Iruka-Sensei, I have to go! Now, that I KNOW its just Guilt…nothing to worry about" Naruto said waving goodbye, "I have to grade these papers anyways" Iruka said showing him the briefcase.

Naruto ran…all the way to…somewhere…nowhere to actually go now, sometimes. It's just good to go where the wind takes you, but apparently it was taking him to the bridge where Kakashi had made the dumb Amazon excuse.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Ino yelled angrily at the foot of the bridge, "AN IQ OVER 200 AND YOU CAN'T EVEN INVENT A TELEVISION!" Ino screeched at Shikamaru.

"Eh. Why would I invent something that's been invented?" Shikamaru said shrugging, "It hasn't been invented! A TELEVISION DOESN'T EXIST!" Ino shouted at him.

"Then HOW do you know the name Television? Hmm? KONOHA HAS A MOVIE THEATER! YOU SAW THE TELEVISION IN THAT MOVIE, RESCUE OF THE ICE PRINCESS!" Shikamaru yelled back.

"No need to yell" Ino muttered under her breath, "There is no television in that movie" Kakashi pointed out.

"Shh!" Shikamaru said but Ino had heard, "LIAR! There is NO television!" Ino shouted at him again, "Man." Shikamaru muttered as Ino went on and on.

"Hey guys…I thought that the Television progress was going good" Naruto said walking up to them, "I lied" Konohamaru said simply. "It's wicked to lie…" Ino said pointing at Konohamaru, "WHO ARE YOU PIPPI LONGSTOCKING? GET A LIFE, BARBIE!" Konohamaru shouted at her.

"Oh NO, You didn't!" Ino said angrily, but Konohamaru hid behind Kakashi. Kakashi just laughed as Shikamaru held her down.

"I can't believe he said that" Ino said calming down, "You know…I had a nightmare once…I was dumb…" Konohamaru said sadly, "Were you Shikamaru?" Ino said shooting Shikamaru a dirty look.

"I was you" Konohamaru said with a short laugh, "Let me get this straight…Operation I.T.T failed?" Naruto asked them.

"I.T.T?" Konohamaru asked, "Invent the Television" Naruto said with a superior smirk that you would usually see on either Sasuke or Neji's face.

"Acronyms" Kakashi and Shikamaru said together, "Yeah" Ino said fibbing as if she knew what they were talking about. "Guess you have nothing to do then?" Naruto asked them, "Nah! Nothing special…Konoha's dead boring again" Ino said sadly.

"Me too, I mean now that the funny feelings gone" Naruto said happily, "Funny Feeling?" Kakashi and Ino said again as their eyebrows raised in a cocky manner.

"Yeah…I felt so…I don't know…" Naruto said shrugging, "I see" Kakashi said with a laugh, "Looks like Konoha's no longer boring!" Ino said smiling.

"I don't understand" Naruto said as he looked to Konohamaru and Shikamaru for help, but they gave him the same damn cocky smile.

"What's going on?" Naruto said looking from all four of them, "YOUR IN LOOOOOOOOOOVE!" They all sang (Except Shikamaru, it's too troublesome!)

"NUH UH!" Naruto yelled, "UH HUH!" The three shouted back, "I'M GUILTY!" Naruto shouted at them, "GUILTY IN LOVE!" Kakashi sang happily. "Yeah!" Ino and Konohamaru chorused.

"Well. Do you think about her all the time…can't get her out of you're head…confused?" Shikamaru asked him as everyone stared at him as if he was mad.

"Now that I think about it…I've been thinking about her for a while…and I do feel confused…" Naruto muttered under his breath as everyone else started interrogating Shikamaru.

"What the hell did you just say?" Konohamaru asked him, "Don't talk like that!" Ino said angrily. "What are you talking about?" Konohamaru asked in a monotone as Ino grinned happily.

"I got it from a Make out Paradise book…Asuma made us read it when he was too embarrassed to tell us about 'growing up'" Shikamaru said with a sigh, as Ino nodded remembering that horrible class.

Kakashi grinned as he tried to give Shikamaru high five but Shikamaru just put his hands in his pocket not looking at he Jounin.

"UP HIGH!" Kakashi said with a grin, waving around his hand in front of Shikamaru's face.

"…"

"Aw! Be that way…but then I'm telling Asuma, that his precious "Chuunin" can't even do a proper high five, he'll make you do it for hours and hours" Kakashi threatened with a menacing grin, "Your so troublesome" Shikamaru said putting up his hand.

"MUWAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA!" Kakashi said happily as he was about to slap hands with him but then Shikamaru put his hands back in his pockets.

"What happened to the High five?" Kakashi asked surprised, "Your so un-cool it's not even funny" Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"ANYWAYS! Let's just leave Kakashi alone to wallow in his un-coolness and bother Naruto!" Konohamaru said pointing to the pondering blonde.

"Right! I almost forgot my priorities!" Ino said happily as she walked over to Naruto, "Now…who's the girl? Tenten? Me? Sakura? Me? Temari? Me? Hinata? Me? Sasuke? Me?" Ino finished, "What's with all the me's?" Konohamaru said with a smirk.

"I am a VERY beautiful girl…I wouldn't blame him if he WAS in love with me" Ino said shrugging, "Whatever" Konohamaru said rolling his eyes. "WHY DID YOU SAY, SASUKE?" Naruto yelled at her, pointing.

"Ah. Well, Sasuke's never really noticed any girls…at all…and you're practically the only person he ever talks too, and you're his best friend. Like a forbidden romance…or did you fall in love with him because he's your best friend. Plus, he's got striking good looks and…" Ino's voice trailed off as she snapped out of her dream state, "No one cares" Ino finished as she got looks from all 4 guys.

"NO! IT'S NOT SASUKE, IT'S HINATA!" Naruto yelled, "Hinata? Do you think that Hinata's prettier than ME?" Ino shrieked.

"…That's not it…" Naruto said as his voice trailed off, "Yeah. Damn straight that better not be it!" Ino said as Konohamaru started yelling at Ino.

"How come SHE'S allowed to swear but I'M not? UNFAIR!" Konohamaru wailed, "Fine! I give you full permission to swear!" Kakashi said tapping him, both shoulders with his Make out Paradise book.

"Don't dub him with your dirty books" Shikamaru said shocked, "Whatever, who cares what I do! I'm UNCOOL" Kakashi said sarcastically.

"YOU ARE!" Ino shouted, "I'M COOL!" Kakashi shouted back. "LOOK!" Konohamaru shouted over the two's voices.

"NARUTO IS IN LOVE WITH HINATA! END OF STORY!" Konohamaru said stomping off, "I'M GUILTY! OKAY, I'M GUILTY!" Naruto shouted.

"Isn't that the confession?" Ino asked them, "SOUNDS like it!" Kakashi said happily. "Was that a confession?" Ino and Kakashi asked turning to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru let out a breath, obviously Naruto meant something else but it WOULD get them off his back!

"That was a confession if I ever heard one" Shikamaru said nodding, "Yay!" The two said happily. "NO! I'M GUILTY! GUILTY!" Naruto shrieked after them as they ran off to catch up with Konohamaru.

Naruto sighed as he watched them go, "I'M GUUUUUUILLLLLLLLLTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYY!" Naruto wailed but Kakashi just threw Make out Paradise at him.

"WE KNOW ALREADY!" Kakashi shouted at him, "AND THROW THE BOOK BACK!" Kakashi shouted again. "Okay!" Naruto said throwing the book back to Kakashi.

"Bye Love-bird!" Kakashi said waving, "Bye!" Naruto said waving back. "Wait! NO! GUILTY! GUILTY!" Naruto shrieked after them, but now Kakashi too was out of sight.

"Those 4 are Insane…worse than that guy who acts like a dog! SO much worse!" Naruto said shuddering, going where the wind takes him.

**

* * *

****Karma**: I'm sorry about the Kiba crack, for all you Kiba-lovers out there! The next chapter is: Cut the Connection! How is it? Is it confusing? Remember to R&R on your way out! Hope it isn't confusing…Thanks for the reviews! And! Hope you like this chapter! Oh…and when he's like: I'M GUILTY! He didn't mean Guilty in love; he meant he's guilty for making Hinata FEEL that way? Get it? Got it? Good. Review please! 


	4. Cut the Connection

**KD:** HI! I can't believe I'm already on Chapter 4! I want to change the name to "Operation Rose" instead of "Silent Tears", what do you think?

Disclaimer: If you're going to forget that I don't own Naruto, write it down somewhere! So, you don't forget! I don't own "Cut The Connection", it's a poem not a song…but it could be song, and I prefer it as a song. So, it's a song.

* * *

Silent Tears

- Chapter 4: Cut the Connection

"Whoa! I can't believe I got such a heart-to-heart with Neji…amazing…" Hinata said mystified about the talk over chocolate.

"But, I really need to get over Naruto…I've been following him for such a long, long, long time…it's time to move on" Hinata whispered softly.

Hinata spotted the Ramen bar where Naruto had spent a lot of his time eating Ramen with Iruka-sensei…it saddened her to look at it…

Reminded her so much of him… blonde hair. Bright blue eyes, his happy-go-lucky smile. Hinata slowly approached the Ramen Bar, "Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered as she touched the counter of the Ramen Bar.

"Um. Are you looking for Naruto?" The Chef asked her, "N-No. Could I have a Ramen with Miso please?" Hinata asked as she sat on the stool.

"All right" He said giving her a warm smile, "Giving up Naruto is probably the hardest thing I've ever done in my life" Hinata whispered sadly as she watched the Chef whisper something to his wife.

His wife just giggled…

'Being in love is so…bittersweet…' Hinata thought as soft, sad music started playing out of nowhere.

"GREAT!" Hinata said sniffling, "STOP PLAYING THE SAD MUSIC, **KDZ**!" She wailed as the tempo started to go faster.

_You think you're going out tonight, but you'll be staying in, _

_You'll sigh, you'll cry, you wonder why the phone will never ring. _

"What?" Hinata said as she looked up to see Kiba, smiling at her with a microphone in his hand. "What is this Karaoke night?" Hinata asked the Chef, who just shrugged.

_You know he's playing games like every other boy_

_But you don't care though you're aware he treats you like a toy _

Chouji sang from the top of the tree, he had a really deep voice…like an Italian singer. "W-What's going o…on…" Hinata whispered softly obviously afraid of Kiba and Chouji.

"Just what have your friend's been smoking?" The Chef asked her, "I'd tell you if I knew" Hinata said staring at them with wide eyes.

_He says he'll be there for you when all the chips are down,_

_But he's said the same to every girl in town_

"Sh-SHINO? What are you doing?" Hinata said screamed in horror as she saw him swinging on the branch of the Tree, Chouji was on.

_He doesn't care you're in despair as tears burn in your eyes _

_You'll sigh, you'll cry, you'll wonder why all he says are lies _

"Kurenai-Sensei? Why are singing?" Hinata said staring at Kurenai-Sensei and Temari singing on top of the Ramen Counter; how they got there…fathom that on your own Time!

_CUT the Connection, turn off the phone, grab hold of you life and you won't be alone!_

Asuma sang as he jumped off the tree, and walked towards Hinata. 'All this singing is seriously making me uneasy' Hinata thought trying to edge away from them, but Kankuro had her in a death grip.

_Believe in yourself and no one else and you'll find that you've surely grown_

Kankuro sang to her, he had this smirk on his face as gave her this twirl and gave the delicate girl a push towards Gaara.

_So cut the connection…_

Gaara sang trying to ignore her…they had bribed him with Coffee to just sing that one line.

"SOOOOOOOO?" Asuma said tired from all that dancing, "I think you all need lives" Hinata said simply. "Did you at least like the song?" Kurenai asked, "It was okay" Hinata told them.

"Aw" Everyone looked depressed, it had taken him or her forever to come with such a nice song…even if they did have to surf the net looking for one that sounded good.

"I just thought that you'd be a little lonely, after your declaration that your giving up Naruto…I assumed that maybe you'd need some help" Kiba said sounding a little hurt, "Um! No! It was fabulous! I loved it! It's my favorite song!" Hinata said laughing nervously.

"Really?" Chouji said happily, "Yes. You all sounded fantastic" Hinata told them grinning. "YAY!" Everyone cheered; except for Gaara…it's not his style.

"So! I'd like to thank you all for trying to help me, but you know this is maybe something that I must overcome on my own" Hinata said trying to get up, "No" Kiba said grabbing her arm.

"C'mon…let us TRY to help you, okay?" Kiba told her softly, Hinata felt her face go warm…she'd never been this close to Kiba, let alone see how cute he was…guess she was always looking at Naruto.

Someone who paid her no mind, but Kiba always did…Kiba was her friend, Naruto was nothing but a dream. A dream, she was damn happy to let go!

"So, this first rule is…Indulge in lots, and lots of chocolate!" Kurenai said reading the book, "Been there. Done that" Hinata told Kurenai.

"You seemed fatter" Asuma mused as Kurenai hit him; Hinata just gave him an angry look. She wasn't as shy as she used to be…

"Be sure…are you SURE your over Naruto? HONESTLY?" Chouji asked her, "You are over him right?" Kiba was staring at her, with chocolate brown eyes…

"Let Hinata answer" Temari said angrily, "I'm over him," Hinata whispered wondering if she was lying…she couldn't tell. But, it was time to let go. She knew it.

"Good" Kiba said grinning, Hinata's face flushed again as she saw Kurenai nudge Asuma.

"She might be over him sooner than we thought" Kurenai hissed to Asuma who just smiled, he loved a happy ending…

"Remember the GOOD times" Temari told her, "so then it's easier to let go" Kankuro added to that. "How the hell is that easier?" Gaara said shocked, "Shut up" Kurenai snapped. Gaara just blinked, had he HEARD right? SOMEONE had told him to shut up?

Gaara just stood their stupefied, "I didn't have any good times with Naruto…" Hinata whispered sadly.

"OHOHHOHOHO! THAT IS SAAAAAD!" Kankuro shrieked with laughter as Temari and Kurenai stamped on his foot, angrily. "IYEEEE!" Kankuro shrieked, "Don't worry about it. We all make _mistakes_" Kiba said sadly.

Shino shot Kiba a dirty look, but who could tell with him wearing Sunglasses?

"ALTHOUGH! Things didn't work out between you and him, every life experience including past loves, shapes who you are. There's something positive to be gained" Asuma said proudly, Konohamaru had taught him that one.

"Even learning what you DON'T want in a love because you don't want it to be a lost cause, the more you open your heart…the easier it is to find MR. RIGHT! Because he's out there, but until you cut the connection you'll never see a good thing even if it's right in front of you," Asuma said pushing Kiba towards Hinata a bit.

Gaara snorted. "Who taught him that shit?" Gaara said with a smirk as Shino cleared his throat.

"There's no such thing as a lost cause for love," Shino told them, "Eh?" Temari said shocked. "Shino?" Hinata whispered in disbelief.

"It might make you feel better to think that your love was just a lost cause, but you really need to know is that love isn't something that's just there…it isn't something that REALLY develops out of nowhere either. It's about opening your heart to someone, to see if they'll accept it…taking a risk, for someone to see the real you" Shino told her.

Temari and Kurenai had tears in their eyes, "Those are powerful words, Shino" Kurenai told him.

"I'm reading them from Temari's shirt" Shino pointed out, "Oh. So, he is" Temari said looking at the top she'd just bought.

"I knew that sounded familiar" Kankuro said proudly, "But until then…bring on the CHOCOLATE!" Chouji said happily giving everyone a chocolate bar.

"YAY!" Asuma said happily, ripping open the wrapper and happily stuffing it in his mouth. "Do you eat that way at HOME?" Kurenai said disgusted, "Ew! That's gross," Temari said edging away.

"Now, do you and Konohamaru eat in different tables or WHAT?" Kiba said disgusted, "I'm SO proud" Chouji said wiping away a tear.

"Anyways, I was wondering about a Girl's night kind of thing? Watch some sad movies about the man dying, that'll cheer you up" Temari said slapping her heartily on the back.

"I would but…I think I need some alone time, and plus I'm kind of busy looking for a blonde" Hinata said walking off, "Did you not learn ANYTHING?" Chouji said shocked.

"Not for me, for…for someone else" Hinata said skipping off, "Um. So, I was wondering if maybe we could go out sometime? A-As friends" Kiba said quickly.

"O…okay! Well, bye!" Hinata yelled running off, "You've got it BAAAAAAAD!" Kankuro shouted happily. "Love is for losers" Gaara said shrugging, "with an attitude like THAT no wonder you don't have girls crawling all over you" Chouji said pitying him.

"GRRR" Gaara said angrily, "I'm sorry…I'm going to go now!" Chouji said grabbing his chocolate running off, "RIGHT BEHIND YA!" Kiba said running off from Gaara.

"I have a son to take care of! Ciao!" Asuma said 'poofing' off, "I…I'M A VAMPIRE!" Kurenai lied running off. "Dammit! Another night with Gaara" Temari said snapping her fingers angrily. "Why are we here, ANYWAYS?" Kankuro said confused.

"Where's my coffee?" Gaara asked them, as they stared at him dumbfounded. "Get my coffee or HEADS WILL ROLL!" Gaara shouted angrily.

"ON IT!" Temari squealed as Kankuro and Temari ran off to get Coffee, "They better come back" Gaara muttered as he looked around…he was alone indeed.

**

* * *

KDZ: POOR GAARA! All alone! Anyways, hope this chapter wasn't confusing…oh and also! I'm going to take this time to tell you to review and please check out my other Naruto stories!**

"_Driver's Ed: Naruto Style_" The Naruto Character's do Driver's Education! Get ready for car crashing, cliff jumping, and granny hit'n'runs GALORE! Naruto style!

"_Roommates from Hell_" Neji has to live with Gai-Sensei for two whole weeks, but for safety reasons Rock Lee and Tenten are they're too! But, Gai-Sensei is sure that his two students have plotted to KILL him! Or is Gai-Sensei just…Paranoid?

And a couple more…so if you can read it please do, and review please! Sorry it was a bit longer then the other chapters!


	5. Operation Rose UNITES!

**KD: **Sorry about the late update and the broken promise but projects seriously piled up, and which teacher's idea was it to give 7 different projects on the same day? They went on and on about time management, like I have so much time on my hands. Anyways! I'm rambling, enjoy Chapter 5 of Silent Tears!

Disclaimer: If you're going to forget that I don't own Naruto, write it down somewhere!

Warning: I have NO problem with Ino, it's just the stories I've been reading are so mean to her…that I'm a bit bitchy to her as well…

**Silent Tears**

Chapter 5: Operation Rose UNITES!

* * *

"HELLO? Are you LISTENING to me?" Ino yelled at them, "could you just um, I don't know. SHUT UP!" Konohamaru shouted back at her.

"I don't even bother with her anymore" Shikamaru said with a yawn, "I still can't believe Naruto-kun has a little crush on the Hyuuga Girl" Kakashi said smirking, he knew damn well that wasn't true…but if Ino was busy doing something ELSE, then they'd get her off their back.

"I want to put them together!" Konohamaru said happily, "why?" Kakashi and Shikamaru said scared did Konohamaru know the truth?

"Because Naruto is my idol and rival, I want happiness for him" Konohamaru said grinning, "Oh" Kakashi said relieved…glad, and remembering this was just a little kid.

"Omigosh! Sasuke-KUUUUUUUUUN!" Ino said running up to Sasuke who looked like he was fighting with Lee.

"Stop your freaking bitching" Neji said angrily, as he rolled his eyes…not that someone could tell, I mean he has white eyes.

"No! Sakura-Chan is mine!" Lee yelled at Sasuke, "I don't care! Why are you fighting with me?" Sasuke growled angrily at him.

"Because! Sakura loves YOU!" Lee shrieked pissed off, "So? Work around that…I'm sure you could have a healthy relationship if you pretend that she loves you" Sasuke muttered, thinking off a plan to get both the weirdoes off his back.

"That's not going to CUT it for me" Lee growled at him, "Look! I'm tired of this freaking love triangle between you three" Neji said pissed off.

"Lee, Sakura will NEVER love you…find someone ELSE! Sasuke, Sakura will ALWAYS love you…book a shrink and GET USED TO IT!" Neji told them both "Find someone else?" Lee said confused.

"I'm not getting used to it, she'll grow out of it…I guess a face like this deserves everyone's love really" Sasuke said giving them a cheeky grin, "That was OOC" Lee pointed out. "Whatever" Sasuke said going back to the regular Sasuke.

"Sasuke-KUUUUN! Why are you ignoring me?" Ino said who was pretty much standing there the whole time, "I thought you'd leave eventually," Sasuke muttered.

"Nope" Ino said smiling, as Sasuke shuddered…a shrink…he really DID need one…

"Hey guys! Hear the news! Naruto has a crush on Hinata!" Konohamaru sang for ALL Konoha to hear.

Neji felt a slow sinking feeling come over him; it was horrible…he could almost hear his heart wrench in pain. How he wanted to get out here, just RUN…as far as he could from them, from the pain, from that Naruto.

"When did that happen?" Sasuke said actually intrigued, he'd never thought it…Hinata and Naruto.

"Uh, we don't exactly know…but Naruto said it himself he was guilty in love" Ino said happily.

"To a point" Kakashi muttered under his breath, Shikamaru just nodded at Kakashi's comment even though everyone had assumed he had nodded briefly to Ino's statement.

"W-why?" Neji croaked out, Lee gave Neji the look over…what had happened to his stony looks, and his usually cool and reserved voice…Lee didn't like to see him this way (**KDZ**: He doesn't like him that way! Best Friends, that's all)

"Hey guys what's up?" Sakura said coming towards the huge group of people, "Naruto loves Hinata" Konohamaru shouted again, every time he (KDZ: Neji) heard it was still a jolt of pain. He wanted it to stop; Hinata didn't even love him (KDZ: Naruto) anymore…he (Naruto) deserved better than that.

"Hinata doesn't love him, so why bother? It's one sided love" Neji said angrily, "What?" Sakura said looking from person to person trying to figure it out. 'What the hell was going on' Sakura said looking around again hoping for an answer.

Everyone was silent from Neji's cold anger, why he was angry? No one really looked into that? When wasn't the Hyuuga prodigy angry? Ever seen the boy SMILE? Nope. So why look into it?

"She doesn't? Well…we'll MAKE her!" Lee said happily, "what?" Neji said confused…you can't make someone LIKE someone that's impossible!

"What doesn't she LIKE about him?" Sasuke asked Neji, "not you too?" Shikamaru said in disbelief this was crazy talk. You can't force someone to like someone.

"She doesn't like a thing about it…and I doubt Hinata is going to change her mind" Neji told them. "Then we'll change HIM," Konohamaru said grinning.

"I…um, someone FILL ME IN!" Sakura yelled, "Naruto likes Hinata, Hinata doesn't like Naruto…but we're going to change that" Ino said smirking.

"Change him into the perfect Prince Charming" Kakashi said smirking, "Kakashi" Shikamaru said baring his teeth angrily at him…he very well knew that Naruto didn't REALLY like Hinata.

"Hey we can change that, Love is just a game…you just got to play cards right" Kakashi said winking at Shikamaru, you can tell that this was a silly game to him.

But, Shikamaru knew this was going to something they were going to regret as he watched them try to plan it…

"OPERATION ROSE! **R**ely **o**n **S**ecret **E**verlasting Love!" Sakura said happily, "Wow! Nice one Sakura-Chan!" Lee told her.

"Sasuke told me it, and also told me to tell you guys that it was my idea" Sakura informed them. "Gah! How did she pass Ninja Academy?" Konohamaru said staring in shock.

"Boy…" Sakura said angrily, as Konohamaru kind of hid behind Shikamaru. "Oh NO, you don't!" Shikamaru said not wanting to get in the crossfire. "This plan cannot fail!" Lee said happily.

"Especially since Shikamaru is the brains of the plan" Ino told them, "I'm the what?" Shikamaru said shocked. "I think this just might work" Konohamaru said putting in his two cents, "Yup" came Sakura's voice.

"This is STUPID" Neji yelled angrily, "Oh come on…it's for your cousin" Sakura said happily. "I have nothing to do, so count me in," Sasuke said with a sigh.

"Whatever" Neji muttered, realizing he had lost…they were going to wonder why he wouldn't do this for his own cousin, whether he hated her or not.

"C'mon Shikamaru! Without THIS your friend Ino is going to be a little bored…" Kakashi said smirking, "In" Shikamaru said quickly. "What's THAT supposed to mean?" Ino said angrily.

"So? Operation R.O.S.E. Unites?" Shikamaru said ignoring Ino, "UNITES!" the all shouted at the same time. "What's did THAT mean, Shikamaru" Ino said ready to strangle him, "See ya tomorrow, guys?" Shikamaru said about to walk away.

"We need a plan, and we want it now" Sakura said angrily all _up_ in his face, "So troublesome" Shikamaru sighed as he was about to come up with the plan that would change all.

**

* * *

KDZ: Hope you enjoyed the 5th and last chapter of Silent Tears, whoops. Did I say last? I didn't mean that, I typed that by accident. Ignore that part; Let's start this again.**

I hope you enjoyed the 5th and NOT the last chapter of Silent Tears (That would just be dumb, stopping it before they even STARTED with the make over) so, yea! Review and I'll actually update quicker…more than three I'll update before next week, less I won't…yea, call it Operation I-haven't-had-a-review-in-like-forever! Lol! Review please! Oh and thanks for the reviews I got last time:D , it's good to know it's no longer weird and confusing!


	6. Chapter 6

**KDZ: **Sorry for the late update! Now enjoy Sasuke the red-eyed pony! You'll see what I mean...

Disclaimer: If you're going to forget that I don't own Naruto, write it down somewhere!

Warning: I re-wrote this whole story, so I lost that song I made up…I'm trying REAL hard to remember the song, so sorry if the song isn't as good.

**Silent Tears**

Chapter 6: Meet R.O.S.E.

* * *

"Hey, maybe it IS love! I mean why would I be guilty? I mean Hinata isn't all that bad looking, kind of cute…but, they're probably right. I mean Shikamaru DOES have an I.Q. over 200! And Iruka's still a Chuunin" Naruto said nodding, trying to figure it out.

"Yes, that Nara must be right! I am in Love…oh but what to do? I mean does she even like me?" Naruto said thinking about it.

She probably does…I mean what's not to love about Naruto?

Deep in his thoughts, he was cut off by ear pounding pop music… "WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto shouted, covering his ears.

"Whoops" came Sakura's voice as the volume suddenly went down.

_Your all alone, in your own little world…no one to give you hugs _

_Your more alone than Shino, but the dude has got his bugs. _

Naruto turned around to see Sasuke in a long black trench coat at the back was a large red rose, he wore black pants that seemed to make him look very depressed…as if he didn't want to be even doing what he was doing.

A single red rose was between his teeth, which made it hard for him to sing. Why he wouldn't remove it was beyond Naruto, I mean who knew what really went on in the Uchiha's head.

_You realize that you've got a crush, and maybe you're in love _

_I think it's about time you've been struck from cupid up above! _

Konohamaru wore a black shirt, with the words: Rely On Secret Ever Lasting Love and a picture of roses were on the back of his shirt. He wore black shorts, and seemed to be a bit cold…it was kind of chilly and he was wearing shorts.

_Don't try to comprehend why we are even trying to help you _

_Guess we're just feeling really bad for you_

Naruto just stared in complete shock at Rock Lee who had a rose in his hand, he wore black spandex…which Naruto wished he hadn't.

If that wasn't creepy enough, Rock Lee gave him a wink, hopefully not seductive and sashayed around.

'Woo…that's a 9.9 out of 10 on the creepy scale…' Naruto thought staring in shock.

_Now let's think big, let's think make over _

_Let's think sparkles, glisten, and some faux fur _

Ino sang, as she squealed happily at the thought of makeovers! How it filled her with glee! It rocked her socks, now it's time to make sure Naruto rocks Hinata's world…

"Makeover?" Naruto said confused, "What the hell are they talking about?" Naruto said still trying to make sense of this Broadway scenario.

_Hey! Hurray! _

Sakura sang happily, sitting on Neji's shoulder waving around pompoms.

_Hurt Hinata and you'll pay _

Neji said trying to sound menacingly, but a small groan of pain came out…I mean Sakura was no feather! And whose idea was it to put her on HIS shoulder?

_But Hey Hurray! _

Sakura sang, standing on Neji's shoulder on one foot. Neji looked in pain, which made Naruto laugh.

He remembered when he had to carry around Sakura to what Kakashi called build upper body strength, but Naruto was grateful! I mean…

**

* * *

FLASHBACK…**

"WHEEE!" Kakashi said laughing as Sasuke just tried not to sob, carrying around a 29 year old was not cool…lame. Lame as they go…Sasuke carrying around Kakashi as if he was a queen LAME! But, that's actually what happened…

"FASTER SASUKE! FASTER! THE MASK SHOP MIGHT BE OUT OF MASKS BEFORE WE GET THERE!" Kakashi yelled at Sasuke.

"How come NARUTO only carried around Sakura for an afternoon! I mean it's about nine o'clock in the night, why am I still carrying you around?" Sasuke hissed angrily at Kakashi, "You are a NINJA! Ninja's do NOT complain! Now get me to the Mask Shop before it closes! Giddy up Uchiha my red-eyed pony!" Kakashi said hitting him.

"ARRRGH!" Sasuke said as he walked to the Mask Shop, "If you don't hurry up I want my thousand yen back" Kakashi said angrily.

"You're not paying me" Sasuke shot back, "Well now you know WHY, I mean honestly! Do the words giddy up mean NOTHING to you?" Kakashi said with a bored sigh.

"ARRRRRGGGHHH" Sasuke said yelled to the heavens, how he hated Naruto.

"Hey, if you had Sakura…you'd have a harder time getting her off your back" Kakashi said in a singsong voice. "Well you don't seem to be jumping at the chance to get off now do you?" Sasuke shot back.

"FOR FREAKING GODS SAKE YOU BETTER CANTER BEFORE I- I'll let your imagination run…" Kakashi said angrily, as Sasuke started to pick up the pace.

"YEE HAW!" Kakashi said happily.

**

* * *

End of Flashback…**

Too bad Neji didn't have that training…then again, he'd probably be stuck with Gai-Sensei…Insert shudder here!

_You gotta stay cool, You gotta stay coy! _

'_Cuz were here to help ya boy! _

Konohamaru and Rock Lee sang together, as Kakashi made a glam entrance…he was in a huge brown fur coat, with rose petals appearing as he was walking…some Ninjutsu HE was using…

_We are R.O.S.E.! _

_No less, no more! _

Kakashi sang in a deep voice, as Ino continued.

_We are here to open a door! _

_Whatcha see is whatcha get! _

Ino sang as she started dancing Broadway style with Kakashi.

_Sometimes I wish we never met…_

Shikamaru sang in a sad tone.

_But you see we're already friends…_

_I guess we can't watch this relationship end! _

Sakura and Sasuke sang, as Sakura wiped away a fake tear.

_Look at your clothes, your style, and your hair! _

_Do you take SHOWERS? I doubt you take care! _

Rock Lee said disgusted, Ino took this as her cue:

_Well since we're so nice! _

_All sugar and spice! _

_We're gonna make ya purdii _

_Your gonna look so fly _

_In a tux, shirt, and tie! _

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Naruto said as the music scratched to a halt, "Umm…singing?" Konohamaru guessed.

"STOP IT! It's sick and wrong!" Naruto yelled angrily, "Naruto-kun! Chill! It's JUST singing" Sakura said shocked.

"I wasn't talking to YOU! I was talking to Rock Lee! Your outfit is sick and wrong, Rock Lee! Sick and WRONG!" Naruto said disgusted.

"It's pretty much the same outfit I wear everyday…except black spandex suit and red leg warmers" Rock Lee said hurt, "I know!" Naruto shot back.

"Look! It took TIME and dedication to make this song for you! You better have freakin' enjoyed it" Sasuke said angrily, "Try 15 minutes and a snack break" Kakashi said nodding.

"TIME and DEDICATION!" Sasuke yelled again, "PFFFT! I doubt it was 15! Give or take 10!" Rock Lee said shaking his head.

"Did you count the snack break?" Kakashi said confused, "yea" Rock Lee said nodding. "Snack break took like more than 5 minutes…maybe 'cuz Sasuke eats so SLOW" Konohamaru said angrily.

"Everyone knows one must chew their food a hundred times, so you don't get fat" Sasuke shot back, everyone just stared at him shocked.

"W…well, I guess a fat Sasuke isn't very nice, is it?" Sakura said grimacing, Ino gasped in horror.

"You chew your food two hundred times! And only eat Atkins bars! A fat Sasuke! The horror!" Ino shrieked in horror. "O…kay" Naruto said backing up, "I best be going home, ya know! Catch some Z's…it's been real" Naruto said trying to run away.

_Wait! Come back! _

Naruto turned around, to see them singing to him again…Oh no! Here we go again! Naruto thought sadly.

_You need a tic-tac! _

Naruto just stood there dumbfounded, what the hell was a tic-tac? Naruto was soon taken out of his thought when Ino smiled as she popped something into his mouth.

It slowly burned, "what the?" Naruto said shocked.

_Not a tic…_

Ino just smirked as she popped another pill in there.

_Not a TAC…_

Ino bumped Naruto to Sakura who smiled sweetly at him.

"I just want to take you in my arms…" Sakura said in a soft voice as she suddenly yanked on his jaw, "AND PRY YOUR MOUTH OUT AND STICK THESE BREATH MINTS INTO YOUR THROAT, RAMEN BREATH!" Sakura shrieked angrily as she threw it all in.

_But the whole damn pack… _

"What the hell?" Naruto said choking on the orange pills, Konohamaru led him to Rock Lee and Sasuke who were smirking evilly.

_Sorry to be mean, but you need some Listerine…_

"I need WHAT?" Naruto said as Kakashi yanked his head back painfully as they threw some Listerine…into his EYES!

"AAAKKK! IT BURNS! IT BURNS, I TELL YOU! IT BURNS!" Naruto sobbed, "Whoops! I missed" Sasuke said with a smirk.

_Not a sip…_

They sighed as they yanked his head back again, as they poured some of the stuff into his throat.

_Not a gobble…_

"What have I ever done to you?" Naruto sobbed, as they pulled his head back again with a sigh, throwing all the contents in there.

_But the whole damn bottle…_

Naruto painfully swallowed the blue liquid in agony, "I don't think he was supposed to swallow it…" Konohamaru said worried. "Ah well! Who cares? It won't kill him" Rock Lee said with a shrug.

Naruto was fighting tears on the floor, "Be a man!" Shikamaru said kicking him, Neji just watched ashamed…couldn't take Listerine?

"Shut up! It just burns a little" Sasuke said disgusted, "have some thrown into your eyes and it'll hurt like hell" Kakashi said with a laugh.

"Anyways, now that we've shown you how _good_ we are…" Ino said happily, "Good?" Naruto hacked up orange tic-tac.

"That's right, GOOD" Sakura said angrily, "Yea…I knew that" Naruto said backing off.

"So? We're settled? You meet Sakura-Chan and me here at 6:00? For the first step of your make over?" Rock Lee asked him. "Make-over? What?" Naruto said confused, "_problem_?" Sakura glared.

"You said six right?" Naruto said laughing nervously, Rock Lee smirked. "We'll work on his nasty hair next" Ino said disgusted.

"His hair needs Shampoo, Shampoo, and oh my! MORE Shampoo!" Kakashi said grimacing as he looked through his hair.

"Hey! I make the plan! Go home, Naruto! You need your beauty sleep!" Shikamaru said with a laugh, "Hey! I get 23 hours of beauty sleep a week!" Naruto said hurt.

"Make it 24" Rock Lee said with an _Tsk_, as he started to walk away.

"That was bitchy" Naruto said upset, "Ah! It's okay…he thinks 'cuz he reads Queer Eye for the Straight Guy, their gonna stop being the fab five, and become the six pack for him" Neji said with a smirk.

"The six pack? OHOHOHOHOHO!" Konohamaru said leaving, "Oh dear…you'll be gorgeous after I'm through with you" Ino said with a sophisticated flick of her hair as she walked out.

"Good luck Naruto…you'll need it" Shikamaru said sadly, "SHIKAMARU!" Ino yelled. Shikamaru grimaced, "coming" he muttered as he went to walk with his teammate.

"See yahz" Kakashi said disappearing, "Oh…bye Naruto" Neji said in a quiet voice as he walked off.

"Bye Neji" Naruto said with a sigh, as he turned the other way to his house.

Tomorrow was going to be one hell of day…you can count on THAT!

**

* * *

KDZ: Done with this chapter…anyway, reply to reviews!**

Anime/Manga lubber: Yea! The story has barely begun! Thanks for the reviews!

-16-BrokenWings-16-: Thanks! And yea, I like the couple Naruto and Neji too! I have a story with the couple… "Will you be my girl?" that's what the story is called, anyways! Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like my story!

Kunzite7: LMAO! Thanks…I prefer the Naruto characters crazy, don't you? I mean Hinata actually WAS crazy in one of my stories too (Driver's Ed: Naruto style)…and so as a bunch of other people, lol. Thanks for the review!

Danny-171984: Thanks! It really is Vice Versa…ah well, and Naruto/Hinata are one of my favorite couples too! Only girl that doesn't…well in this story she does, but in the normal storyline the only girl that thinks he isn't a deadbeat. Thanks for the review!

Angel6 aka trinigyal: I was joking…OH! You know that I was joking; okay…I see now, lol! Yes, this is not the last installment…a 5-chapter story? Please…LOL! Thanks for the review. And Jesse IS in fact short for Jessica. I checked myself.

Majia: Whoops! Sorry, I'm hoping that this story isn't confusing anymore! It was before, so I had to re-write it. The pairings? Hmm…you'll see! LOL! Sasuke wasn't so cool in this chapter, carrying around a 29-year old as "Sasuke the red-eyed pony." Haha! Sorry, I'm not Sasuke's biggest fan…anyways, thanks for the review!

And, so ends the reply to reviews! Now...review for this chapter too, please?


End file.
